Rebirth
by Will Cole
Summary: Prequel "City of Love"/ Jonathan zostaje wskrzeszony przez Isao Morri'ego - Wysokiego Czarownika Ikebukuro. Jak radził sobie z przeszłością zanim poznał Renatę i Juna?/ Uwagi: Nieudana próba samobójcza, angst wylewający się drzwiami i oknami.


Na kilka sekund zanim tu trafił usłyszał czyjś głos.  
 _Ten nie. Jeszcze nie nadszedł jego czas._  
A potem wszystko ucichło tak, że nie słyszał nawet własnych myśli.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiał się co go czeka po śmierci. Nie miał czasu poważnie się zastanowić. Ale nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że będzie po prostu dryfował, zawieszony w jakiejś czarnej pustce. Nie mógł się ruszać, ani mówić. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Niemal natychmiast stracił poczucie czasu. Jak długo był w letargu? Rok? Dekadę? A może stulecie?  
Chociaż... Czy to było znowu takie złe? Nie czuł bólu straty i smutku rozstania. Nie czuł także nienawiści do ojca i wyrzutów do matki. Nie słyszał jęków i zawodzeń tych wszystkich dusz, którym za życia odebrał wszystko, jakby jego sumienie zostało uśpione razem z nim.  
Jeśli tak miała wyglądać jego kara za grzechy, to chyba byłby w stanie ją znieść...  
Nagle poczuł mocne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową i czyściec zniknął. Otworzył oczy i spróbował nabrać powietrza w płuca, ale nie mógł.  
Miał wrażenie, że się topi.  
Wyciągnął rękę w stronę jasnej powierzchni wody, ale niewiele to dało. Im bliżej był dna, tym większe zimno go przenikało. Chłód i mrok otaczały go, przyjmowały do siebie, jakby był ich częścią. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby szykując się na kolejną - trzecią już - śmierć. Drugą - jeśli liczyć tylko te, w których był w pełni sobą.  
Jednak to nie śmierć go dopadła, a coś innego - ktoś chwycił go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę powierzchni. Nagle znowu mógł oddychać, czuć i słyszeć wszystko, co działo się dookoła. Uchylił powieki, od razu napotykając gadzie, iskrzące się czerwienią tęczówki. Na twarzy mężczyzny widać było skupienie i wyczerpanie, jednak te emocje niemal od razu zniknęły, zastąpione pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.  
-Co...- Jonathan próbował wydusić z siebie cokolwiek, ale zapiekło go w gardle.- Co... się...- Był zdumiony brzmieniem swojego głosu - słaby, cichy i lekko zachrypnięty, jakby od dawna go nie używał.  
-Witamy wśród żywych, Jonathanie.

* * *

Isao powiedział mu, że był martwy przez tydzień.  
-Tyle zajęło mi przygotowanie wszystkiego do rytuału wskrzeszenia. Szkoda, że twoja siostra i matka nie zdecydowały się na pochowanie cię w niezmienionej postaci, oszczędziłoby mi to cztery dni roboty. Poskładanie do kupy prochów jest jak układanie puzzli składających się z miliarda elementów - kompletnie niemożliwe!- Morri machnął ręką, po czym dodał z nieskrywanym zadowoleniem.- Chyba, że jest się mną.  
Jonathan nawet mu nie odpowiedział.  
Tydzień. Coś, co jemu wydawało się wiecznością w rzeczywistości trwało raptem tydzień. Siedem pieprzonych dni.

* * *

Koszmary zaczęły się już drugiego dnia po wskrzeszeniu. Widział płonące domy i ludzi błagających o litość. Czarna jak smoła krew po raz kolejny przelewała się w Piekielnym Kielichu. Rude włosy i zielone oczy pełne nienawiści przewijały się przez te wizje tak często, że już nawet nie wiedział czy to oczy Clary, czy Jocelyn. Czasem śnił mu się też Jace i pozostali Lightwood'owie. Prześladował go widok bezwładnego ciała Maksa upadającego na podłogę. Ze wszystkich śmierci, które spowodował ta jedna była wynikiem czystego przypadku. Tak, jak powiedział kiedyś Clary – chodziło tylko o pozbawienie go przytomności, ale źle ocenił swoją siłę. Błąd, który kosztował życie dziesięcioletniego chłopca.  
Niektóre wspomnienia były jeszcze starsze - treningi i życie z ojcem, wizyty Lilith, pierwsze morderstwo.  
Wszystko to o czym tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć wracało do niego, przynosząc ze sobą rozdzierający ból. Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że jednak posiada serce. Przecież coś, czego nie ma, nie może tak boleć.  
Wytrzymał trochę ponad tydzień. Potem zdecydował się w końcu przestać udawać, że nic mu nie jest i powiedział o wszystkim czarownikowi. Nie, żeby Isao niczego nie podejrzewał...  
-Proponuję najzwyklejsze, ziemskie tabletki usypiające.- odparł poważnie, przyglądając się jego bladej twarzy, na której ciemne cienie pod oczami były aż nazbyt widoczne.  
-Wątpię, żeby pomogły.  
-A próbowałeś?  
Jonathan westchnął. Oczywiście, że nie próbował, do tej pory jego życie toczyło się daleko od normalnego, przyziemnego świata.  
Czarownik zastanowił się. Teoretycznie, dla Jonathana byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby nie brał żadnych silnych leków, tym bardziej magicznych. Isao zależało na wyciągnięciu z tego chłopaka jego prawdziwego charakteru, a takie środki mogły przynieść odwrotny skutek i wpędzić Jonathana w jeszcze większą depresję. Ale czy było jakieś inne wyjście?  
-Zrobimy tak- zaczął Isao.- Najpierw po testujesz przez kilka dni tabletki. Jeśli okażą się za słabe, załatwię to na swój sposób. Okej?  
Jonathan skinął niemrawo głową.

* * *

Na początku tabletki działały, ale jego organizm szybko się na nie uodpornił i Isao był zmuszony załatwić mu coś mocniejszego. Starał się, żeby napar nie był zbyt otumaniający, jednak Jonathan i tak spędzał całe dnie w swoim pokoju, całkowicie odizolowany od reszty świata. A nawet kiedy wychodził, sprawiał wrażenie jakby jedną nogą wciąż był po drugiej stronie. Gdyby Isao go nie znał, pomyślałby, że popełnił jakiś błąd podczas przeprowadzania rytuału. Jednak trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że to nie pierwszy lepszy osiemnastolatek, a Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern – niedoszły władca piekła i zabójca dziesiątek, jak nie setek, Nocnych Łowców i innych istot żywych.  
-To nie byłeś ty, wiesz o tym prawda?- powiedział do niego, gdy jaśnie pan raczył wyjść na kilka sekund ze swojej ciemnicy.- Byłeś zupełnie inną osobą.  
-Ale to wciąż moje ręce zostały splamione krwią.- odparł cicho, co Isao i tak uznał za sukces. Spodziewał się, że w ogóle nie odpowie.  
-Owszem. Ale to nie znaczy, że masz zachowywać się jak szaleniec i odludek.  
-To ty mnie wskrzesiłeś, ty! I po co? Zasługiwałem na śmierć!  
-Gówno prawda!- Isao podniósł się z siedzenia, również podnosząc głos.- Komu przysłużyłaby się twoja śmierć, co? Ludziom, których zabiłeś? I tak są martwi, mają w nosie to czy żyjesz, czy nie! No chyba, że zależy ci na byciu kozłem ofiarnym dla tych wszystkich nefilim, którzy przez cały czas trzęśli przed tobą portkami, a teraz cieszą się, że mają na kogo zwalić winę za swoją słabość…  
-Dość!- krzyknął Jonathan.- Po prostu już przestań…  
Końcówka brzmiała w jego ustach tak żałośnie błagalnie, że czarownikowi ponownie zrobiło się go żal.  
-Jeśli chcesz odpokutować, to wyjdź na zewnątrz i zacznij w końcu robić coś dla innych. Bo z twojej śmierci, naprawdę nic nikomu nie przyjdzie.  
Jonathan posłał mu intensywne spojrzenie przywodzące na myśl wołanie szaleńca, ale nie powiedział niczego. Chwilę później znów zamknął się w swoim pokoju.

* * *

Isao nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, kiedy przechadzała się lekkim krokiem po jego salonie. Oglądała obrazy i ozdobne bibeloty z tak realistycznym zainteresowaniem, że czarownik byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że naprawdę przyciągnęły jej uwagę. No właśnie, byłby.  
-Czemu zawdzięczam tę niezapowiedzianą wizytę, Lilith?- zapytał, starając się ukryć cierpką nutę w swoim głosie. Nie lubił być ignorowanym, ale im milszy będzie, tym szybciej się jej pozbędzie.  
Demonica spojrzała na niego przez ramię – od stóp po końcówki czarnych loków – i uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.  
-Ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widziałam zwracałeś się do mnie „matko".  
-To było trzysta lat temu.- odparł tym samym tonem.- Byłem młody i głupi. Teraz widzę, że nie jesteś moją matką, a jedynie upiorem, za sprawą którego powstałem.  
Lilith zaśmiała się głośno, jednak był to śmiech ironiczny, bez cienia wesołości.  
-Więc kto w takim razie nią jest?- zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.  
-Kobieta, która wychowała mnie jak własnego syna chociaż wiedziała, że nim nie jestem.  
-Ludzkie ścierwo.- Lilth prychnęła.  
Isao miał już na końcu języka kilka bardzo obraźliwych odpowiedzi. Cudem udało mu się powstrzymać – chciał ją przecież wyrzucić, a nie wdawać się w kłótnie.  
-Po co przyszłaś, Lilith?- powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie.  
-Nie po co.- odpowiedziała, wracając do oglądania bibelotów.- Po kogo.  
Ciemne oczy czarownika błysnęły czerwienią.  
-Nie oddam ci Jonathana.- zapewnił, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Demonicy nie spodobał się jego ton.  
-Igrasz z mocami, o których nie masz pojęcia.- naskoczyła na niego.- To człowiek – żywa, oddychająca istota, a nie zabawka.  
-Ha! I kto to mówi?- parsknął wyśmiewczo.  
Z gardła Lilith wydobył się przeciągły warkot.  
-Zepsujesz go.  
-Tak jak ty to robiłaś przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat?!  
-I co z nim zrobisz? Karzesz mu żyć jak zwykły Przyziemny? Jesteś głupcem! Sebastian jest stworzony do wyższych ce-  
-Ma na imię Jonathan.- Isao wszedł jej w słowo. Z kamienną twarzą patrzył na wykrzywioną w gniewie twarz Lilith i jej ziejące czernią oczy.- Powtarzam po raz ostatni, nie oddam ci go. I nie próbuj bawić się w jego matkę – oboje wiemy, że nie masz o tym najmniejszego pojęcia.- dodał jeszcze, celowo używając tego samego zwrotu, co ona chwilę wcześniej.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wrogimi spojrzeniami, po czym Lilith najwyraźniej pojęła, że niczego nie wskóra i zniknęła w kłębach czarnego dymu.  
Isao nie zdążył nawet odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy w drzwiach do salonu stanął Jonathan.  
-Podsłuchiwałeś.- Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał i opadł na kanapę z głębokim westchnieniem.  
-Ciężko było nie słyszeć.  
Isao zaśmiał się. Miał ochotę się napić, ale zupełnie nie chciało mu się wstawać, więc dał sobie spokój. Zwłaszcza, że Jonathan dalej stał w progu uważnie mu się przyglądając.  
-Jest twoją matką?- zapytał w końcu, tonem wyrażającym czystą ciekawość.  
-Każdy czarownik musi mieć demona za jednego z rodziców, bo inaczej nie byłby czarownikiem. Ale zapewniam cię, że nie żywię do niej żadnych ciepłych uczuć. I sama jest temu winna.  
Jonathan nic na to nie odpowiedział. Postał jeszcze kilka sekund, a potem odwrócił się, żeby odejść, jednak zatrzymał go głos Isao.  
-Lilith zawsze pragnęła mieć dziecko, które uważałoby ją za prawdziwą matkę i stało wiernie po jej stronie. Dlatego zgodziła się gdy Valentine zaproponował jej układ. Jednak to marzenie było, jest i zawsze będzie całkowicie niemożliwe do zrealizowania – nie można czegoś mieć, jeśli się nie robi niczego by to osiągnąć.- Od niechcenia wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni pierścień Morgensternów i zaczął obracać go w palcach.- Gdyby Lilith choć zechciała spojrzeć na kogokolwiek poza sobą samą, zobaczyłaby, że ma wiele dzieci. Jednak żadne z nich nigdy niczego dla niej nie znaczyło.

* * *

Jonathan zacisnął zęby gdy ostrze wbiło się w jego nadgarstek. Zacisnął mocniej drugą dłoń na rękojeści i dociskając mocniej zaczął sunąć nim lekko pod kątem w górę do łokcia. Rana była głęboka niemal do kości, chociaż i to ciężko było stwierdzić, bo lejąca się krew przysłaniała widok. Już po kilku sekundach zaczął tracić czucie w tym ramieniu - może przez stratę krwi, a może przeciął sobie jakieś ważne nerwy, zresztą co to za różnica – więc musiał się streszczać. Przełożył do niej sztylet i spróbował zrobić to samo z drugą ręką, ale rozmazujący się wzrok, szum w uszach i nieznośne pieczenie rany bynajmniej mu tego nie ułatwiało.  
-No nie, teraz przegiąłeś!  
Ostrze zostało mu zabrane, a potem z brzdękiem upadło na podłogę kilka metrów dalej, ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Z dłoni Isao posypały się czerwone iskry, kiedy złapał Jonathana za miejsce, w którym biegła rana.  
-Przestań.- zaprotestował.- Zostaw mnie.  
-Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił ci umrzeć w tak banalny sposób, rozumiesz?- odparł czarownik. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, ale oczy? Błyszczały czystym gniewem, a ich kolor jedynie to podkreślał.- Samookaleczenie jest dla rozpieszczonych nastolatków z wahaniami nastrojów, którzy nie potrafią zapanować nad własnym życiem i próbują zwrócić na siebie uwagę zapracowanych rodziców, a nie dla osób takich jak ty.  
-Ja chciałem…  
-Co? Zabić się?- Isao prychnął.- A jaka to różnica?! Co różni powolną śmierć od tej natychmiastowej?! To jedno i to samo!  
Jonathan nawet nie uniósł głowy. Pustym wzrokiem przyglądał się jak Isao leczy ranę. Krew już nie płynęła, ale czarownik zabrał ręce zanim skóra zdążyła całkiem się zasklepić. Wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił po chwili z najzwyklejszą apteczką.  
Jonathan posłał brunetowi pytające spojrzenie, ale nie dostał żadnego odzewu, więc sam też nic nie powiedział.  
-Jeśli jeszcze raz choć pomyślisz o robieniu takich głupstw, to przysięgam, że zmienię cię w chomika i resztę życie spędzisz w plastikowej kulce.  
-Słaba groźba jak na Wysokiego Czarownika.- Cień ironiczno-smutnego uśmiechu pojawił się na jego ustach.  
Isao przeszył go gadzim spojrzeniem.  
-Zaraz pokażę ci na co stać Wysokiego Czarownika Ikebukuro.- prychnął, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar spełnić swoje groźby. Może poza stanowczo zbyt mocnym zaciśnięciem bandaża na ręce chłopaka.  
Jonathan mógłby zapytać po co właściwie Isao bawi się tym przyziemnym ustrojstwem, skoro bez problemu może wyleczyć ranę do końca, ale podejrzewał jaką odpowiedź usłyszy – „Skoro chciałeś zginąć jak słaby przyziemny, to tak też będziesz się leczył." Dlatego postanowił zapytać o coś, co zaprzątało mu głowę od dnia rytuału.  
-Dlaczego tak ci zależy?  
-Bo nie potrafię pojąć dlaczego wy, śmiertelnicy, tak bardzo nie szanujecie swojego własnego życia. Z mojej perspektywy ono i tak jest krótkie, po co je jeszcze skracać?  
-Nie w tym sensie.  
Isao spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
-Po co robisz to wszystko? Wskrzesiłeś mnie, a teraz jeszcze mi pomagasz. Dlaczego? Jaki masz w tym interes?- sprostował, odpowiadając pewnie na jego spojrzenie.  
Isao odezwał się dopiero po chwili, poprzedzając swoją wypowiedź głębokim westchnięciem.  
-Żaden, Jonathanie. Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył, nie mam z twojej obecności na tym świecie żadnego pożytku.- Rozłożył ręce wskazując na panujący w pomieszczeniu bałagan, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem paneli i szafek zachlapanych krwią.- Śmiem nawet stwierdzić, że lista moich problemów zwiększyła się dwukrotnie odkąd tu jesteś. Więc dlaczego jeszcze cię tu trzymam?  
Na chwile zamilknął, jakby sam nie znał odpowiedzi. I może faktycznie nie znał, bo wyglądał jakby naprawdę poważnie się nad tym głowił.  
-Chyba po prostu cię polubiłem.- wyznał w końcu.  
Poczuł lekką satysfakcję, gdy źrenice Jonathana rozszerzyły się w szoku.  
-Słaby żart…  
-Nie żartuję.- Isao uśmiechnął się i wstał otrzepując spodnie – tylko z przyzwyczajenia, w końcu krwi i tak nie usunie takim strzepnięciem.- Lubię takich ludzi jak ty. Masz ikrę i nie brak ci pewności siebie.  
Jonathan prychnął.  
-Tak i właśnie to okazywałem przez ostatni miesiąc, czyż nie?- odparł tonem ociekającym sarkazmem. Mimo to, gdy Isao wyciągnął do niego rękę, chwycił ją bez chwili wahania.  
-To tylko przejściowy okres.- powiedział.- Zobaczysz, jeszcze wszystko się ułoży.  
Ledwo stanął na nogach, a zakręciło mu się w głowie. Musiał oprzeć się szafki z tyłu, żeby nie upaść. Ale czego innego miał oczekiwać – stracił dużo krwi, mało tego nie był pod wpływem działania, ani demonicznej krwi, ani żadnych run. Dziwne, tak słabo jeszcze chyba nigdy się nie czuł.  
Isao przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym machnął na niego ręką.  
-Później tutaj posprzątasz, na razie idź odpocznij. I nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem. Tak, będziesz sprzątał i nie obchodzi mnie, że nie chcesz.  
Jonathan prychnął z oburzeniem i powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
-Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do picia.  
-Herbatę?  
-Eliksir wzmacniający.  
-Możesz go sobie wsadzić, nie będę pił tego świństwa.  
Isao uśmiechnął się. Skoro charakterek Jonathana zaczynał do niego wracać to może wcale nie było z nim aż tak źle? Może ten dzisiejszy incydent stanowił punkt kulminacyjny i teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej? Oby.  
-Dobra, zrobię ci tą herbatę!- krzyknął, chociaż Morgensterna dawno już w pomieszczeniu nie było.  
Odpowiedziało mu głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, co mogło równie dobrze oznaczać aprobatę, jak i mało subtelną prośbę, żeby dano mu spokój.  
O, tak. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie stanie na nogi w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Potrzebny był tylko czas, a tego akurat mieli pod dostatkiem. Któregoś dnia Morgenstern w końcu sprzątnie przeszłość do wielkiego, kartonowego pudła i ustawi ją gdzieś w rogu, żeby nie plątała mu się pod nogami. Co wtedy zrobi ze swoim życiem? Diabli wiedzą. Byleby był to jego własny wybór.


End file.
